On Sleep and Sleepless Nights
by heatqueen
Summary: A story of self-discovery, told through both Galinda's dreams and nightmares. Gelphie. M rated for sexual content at various points.
1. The Perfect Couple

**On Sleep and Sleepless Nights**  
_A 'Wicked' Fanfiction_  
_By ~heatqueen_

**A/N: This is a short 7-chapter fic based on Galinda. I know I haven't finished 'Overcoming Adversity' yet, but due to the nature of that one being so on-going with no end in sight, I thought I would post this one anyway (since it actually has a definite ending).**

**A/N 2: The chapters are composed of two parts - the dream part and the story part. The dream parts are written in the present tense,and the story parts in the past. This is deliberate and not a mistake so please don't tell me that it is.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1 – The Perfect Couple**

_Galinda is sprawled out on her mattress only half-covered by her pink, frilly duvet, with a content grin on her face. Crimpled hair fans across her pillow in perfect gold locks and a mask shields closed cerulean eyes. Behind her eyelids is a pink vision, within which her ideas project themselves in vivid depictions. The sporadic giggles give away the random nature of her dreams, and she occasionally shifts positions._

_She stands in the centre of her vision, clad in her newest pink ball gown and adorned with the latest accessories, an amalgam of classic beauty and young girlishness. One arm is linked into Fiyero's, who is ever more handsome in the dream than in real life. He looks at her with a loving expression and tells her that she is beautiful; a fact that she already knows but will never tire of hearing._

_Her parents and friends stand before her in a long line. They, too, are all dressed up, but Galinda knows they will never look as good as her; they simply do not have her radiance or grace. As she and Fiyero approach them they begin to applaud, and she looks down and realises that her outfit has transformed into a wedding dress. She smiles and waves at the adoring crowd, and then turns to Fiyero and kisses him._

_'I love you,' she says._

_'I love you too, Galinda,' responds Fiyero._

.../...

The doorknob needed polishing. Galinda knew this because she had stared at it for the past ten minutes, waiting for it to turn. The wood was faded, and had a chip on one side. _Actually, never mind polishing, it needs replacing,_ she thought, remembering how it rattled every time someone twisted it.

She shifted slightly. The pose in which she sat was uncomfortable, but one had to endure these things in the name of fashion. She thought of the very particular way her legs were extended, stretching out lengthways to make them look longer. Galinda couldn't deny her short stature, but could at least afford to be elegant when seen for the first time by her boyfriend.

_If only he would hurry up._

She supposed his tardiness would work in her favour. One had to make a statement upon their entrance, so it would do her no good to arrive first. Her mind was swept away with her peers' gasps of delight as she stood in the doorway of the OzDust Ballroom looking her absolutely most fabulous, clinging onto Fiyero's arm.

'You're drooling.'

Galinda snapped her head up. Across the room sat Elphaba who looked pointedly at her. With a horrified gasp she raced to the bathroom to grab a tissue and sort out the mess. Meanwhile, Elphaba cackled loudly.

'You are so…' Galinda began, but stopped, looking uncertainly at the doorway. As quickly as she could, she reapplied her lipstick and resumed her pose, careful to keep her mouth shut this time. Elphaba's cackle slowly diminished into silence.

'What was that, my sweet?' she asked.

Galinda shook her head, but couldn't help a loud huff.

Then there was a knock on the door and she immediately straightened her shoulders.

'Come in!' Her invitation emerged in a high squeak as she tried not to squirm with excitement. The doorknob twisted and Fiyero poked his head in. Galinda was pleased when he took a few seconds to admire her, and she smiled the most charming smile she could manage.

'You're beautiful,' Fiyero said.

'Thank you, dearest,' Galinda replied with a soft giggle, then stood up and took Fiyero's arm.

They were greeted by a loud boom of music as the doors to the OzDust swung open to welcome them. They glided swiftly in, garnering envious stares from many of the party's attendants, the exact reaction Galinda both desired and expected. She beamed a bright smile around the room and caught sight of her three best friends: Pfannee, Shenshen and Milla.

'I'll get you a drink,' said Fiyero.

'Oh, you're so kind,' Galinda gushed, and went to join her friends.

The three ladies were single and glamorous (though Shenshen's dress bordered on scanty). They stood in a tight huddle of blue, purple and silver carrying large glasses of off-orange cocktail. As Galinda approached, they turned and made space for her to enter their little huddle.

'Where's Fiyero?' asked Pfannee. 'And your dress is just gorgeous!'

'Thank you. And he went to get me a drink.'

'What a gentleman!' Milla exclaimed. 'Unlike Shenshen's latest endeavour.'

'Hush!' Shenshen interrupted, turning a furious red. 'Milla, you cannot go around blabbing about Jioshil. I think that I would die!'

'Who's Jioshil?' Galinda asked.

'Jioshil,' Milla explained, 'is that handsome Quoxian boy that Shenshen seduced into going back to her private suite!'

Galinda suppressed a sigh – she could have predicted this. Tall, modelesque Shenshen was far more the seductress than Galinda. Her lithe limbs, dimpled cheeks and long, dark hair made for an image of sexuality that Galinda almost envied. Almost, but not quite. _She,_ after all, was more the pageant girl than the model. She also had far more honourable intentions.

Deciding that the topic of conversation was not to her taste, she switched it to focus on herself.

'Fiyero is far more handsome though. I cannot wait until we are to be married.'

'You're to be married?' Pfannee exclaimed.

'Well, yes, but you mustn't tell. You see, he doesn't know yet. But since you are my friends I figured I could tell you. You'll keep it a secret right? Please say you will!'

'Of course we will, silly,' Pfannee said, and Galinda beamed.

'I come bearing drinks!'

As Fiyero approached the group, Galinda turned and tossed her hair.

'Thank you, dearest,' she said, taking a glass of the sickly orange stuff out of his hand. She took a tiny sip and frowned. 'How distatesful, it is far too alcoholic. But we make do, don't we?'

'We do,' Fiyero agreed, 'and I personally think the amount of alcohol is perfect.'

Shenshen sniggered.

'Say that when your head is pounding tomorrow – again!'

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

'Well never mind the drink. Galinda, shall we dance?'

'Oh yes, let's!'

Fiyero spun her into the centre of the room. A circle of onlookers was quick to form around them. Galinda was well practised in the art of dance, having been taught a variety of court dances at home, and although tonight's type of dance was far more modern, she still moved with grace. She locked eyes with her boyfriend, thinking how one day they would be able to do this as a married couple.

She could already envision the spotlight dance that would take place at her wedding – the world watching as they declared their love through movement, dancing their steps to perfection, a perfect picture of a married couple. This would be the man with whom she would dance forever; the man she would kiss forever, and stay with forever…

Galinda tripped and missed a step, but deftly turned it into a graceful gesture and kept going. It all suddenly seemed rather imminent.

The track ended and they finished the dance with a final flourish. They were met with applause from the rest of the partygoers, and bowed and curtsied respectively. The next track started to play – a much slower one – and Fiyero took her hand and drew her close. Galinda flushed with anticipation and slipped a hand around his waist.

She could see his lips, a mere inch from her own and getting closer. These would be the only lips she ever kissed; a perfect pair of lips, made for her own perfect ones. These were the lips the rest of Shiz's female population would kill to even get this near to. They were the lips which slowly pressed themselves against her mouth and breathed hot air onto her skin.

It was a rather pleasant feeling.

As they kissed, she pondered if all kisses felt like this – slow and mellow. She did not have anything to compare it to, but wondered: if she did have a comparison to make, would Fiyero's perfect kiss win out? She couldn't deny the pleasantness of it, but her childhood had been filled with all the ideals that a true love's kiss was the kind that you could get lost in. This was, however, real life, and Galinda knew that she tended to set her expectations rather high.

Still, when they broke apart quite some time later, the pleasantness did linger.

'I need another drink,' said Fiyero, and Galinda briefly wondered if that was all the conversation he would make tonight.

'I think I will return to my dorm,' she blurted. She hadn't meant to, but she could see the increasing number of drunken rowdies and did not wish to be caught up in any of it. She waded through the heaving, sweat stinking crowd, slipping through the small gaps and trying not to tread on spilled cider. Bodies shoved into her, stumbling around from both the lack of space and overabundance of drink. She finally made it to the doorway and waved at her friends from it.

'You going already?' Pfannee mouthed to her from across the room.

'Beauty sleep calls,' she mouthed back, and left before her friend could further accost her.

The quiet corridors outside of the Ozdust Ballroom came as a relief. The music must have gotten louder as the hours had passed because she could hear it even from upstairs. Now that she was no longer there, she wondered why she had stayed so long in the first place. It had contained all the elements of a typical student bash – from the cheap alcohol to the tacky music to the massive crowds of students letting off steam from their studies. Fiyero had been the only good bit.

Elphaba was still up when she returned, and looked at her disbelievingly.

'I am shocked. It is not yet midnight and you are back.'

'The party was dull as anything,' Galinda groused.

'You disliking a party? That's a first.'

'I prefer parties of the class variety. I have come to realise that the OzDust ballroom is no more than a cheap dig for desperate people without better ventures.'

'What about your boyfriend?'

'Drinking like the rest of them.'


	2. A Friend Dilemma

**Chapter 2 – A Friend Dilemma**

_She dreams of the upper class Gillikinese style parties that she so prefers. Expensive venues decorated with crystal chandeliers and polished wooden floors. A champagne reception followed by a five course gourmet meal, then the beginning of the traditional Gillikinese dances. Ladies in long, elegant dresses and men in tuxedos, paired up and spinning around the dance floor. Fiyero is on her arm, of course. He sweeps her past the many faceless couples, and they spin and twirl and get lost in the music. He is the sole focus of her attention…_

_…until she catches a flash of emerald out of the corner of her eye, and twists her head around to see what it is. In the corner of the room stands Elphaba, dressed in rags, looking lost and lonely. She waves at Galinda and projects her rare smile, but her eyes are dark and sad._

_The dream Fiyero vanishes. So do the rest of the couples._

_It is just the two of them now._

_Galinda cautiously approaches the green girl, who looks so much more beautiful in her lowly attire than most of those dressed in wealth. Elphaba is shaking her head, but Galinda will not give up that easily, not when she has been so taken with a strange curiosity. It isn't so bad, looking at her...in fact, it's rather exotic. She might have come straight from the Emerald City, the land of embracing the weird and wacky...and wonderful._

_Galinda extends a hand and gives a graceful curtsy. There is a – thing – that registers in her thoughts, that something is about to change._

_'Shall we dance?' she says, and Elphaba takes her hand._

_As she speaks, a key twists and unlocks an unexplored part of her mind._

_.../..._

Shenshen was late.

The other three sat with growling stomachs, staring yearningly at their menus. It was only the little student café, but when one was hungry, any food was good food.

'We could start without her,' suggested Milla.

'No we couldn't,' said Pfannee. 'It would be most impolite.'

'Well it is impolite of her to make us wait!'

'I agree with Milla,' said Galinda.

She spoke the truth, but only alluded to half the reason. She didn't care to admit that, in fact, she had been dreading this luncheon. Since last night's party, something had felt off. Galinda had wondered if it was sickness and if she should stay in bed – but she didn't feel physically ill as such; more like, her nerves got the better of her when she considered the idea of withstanding the needless gossiping that was bound to happen.

The faster they ordered, the faster Galinda could get out of here. The hunger was secondary.

Shenshen finally showed up with dark rings around her eyes and the remains of last night's make-up on her face. She walked with a slump in her step and a grimace on her face.

'I do apologise,' she said, and then sat down and put her head in her hands. Milla raised a disapproving eyebrow and summoned a waiter.

'I daresay you left early, Galinda,' said Pfannee. 'That's unlike you.'

'Exhaustion caught up with me, I suppose. Must be all the studying.'

'Must be indeed. I can't imagine why anyone would choose to be within the vicinity of the green bean over a party at the OzDust.'

Galinda bristled, remembering her dream. When she'd returned to her room, she hadn't thought twice about the fact that Elphaba was there; just that she would surely have a more peaceful time away from the rowdies and socialites. She was now glad that she'd made her decision to leave because it meant she was not in the same state as Shenshen, who spent the whole time moaning about how badly her head hurt. She remembered how, as she'd removed her shocking pink heels and flexed her toes in relief, she'd come to realise that all the dancing with Fiyero had exhausted her. At that moment she had been grateful for Elphaba's bookishness: it allowed for a quiet environment in which she could easily fall asleep.

'I was tired, and she was not bothersome.'

'She must have been tired too else you would have been privy to her vicious temper,' Pfannee declared.

'She's not so vicious,' Galinda said before she could stop herself.

'You are too _good,_ Galinda, giving her such praise!'

'She's _not!'_

Her outburst was met with a stunned silence. The statement had come from nowhere. No – that was wrong, it had come from somewhere; a small place Galinda hadn't realised existed. Suddenly she felt dizzy, not from the standpoint that her social status might be questioned, but the notion that the whole society ideal was getting rather bothersome. What did it matter to anyone else if she thought Elphaba was not vicious?

'I would be careful, Galinda. You wouldn't want to be seen as associating with her.'

'Indeed,' Galinda mumbled. The salad arrived. She picked at it wearily.

She was relieved that the conversation moved forward onto other, more superficial topics. Galinda was better able to engage in talk of the fashion trends of the evening, which included both the hottest and the most questionable of outfits (of which Shenshen's tight mini-dress was declared a clothing disaster). Stories were told of mildly amusing but tasteless drunken antics, various hook-ups (of which Shenshen had several) and the worst dance moves in the history of the OzDust Ballroom.

This segued into a discussion about Galinda and Fiyero.

'You were quite into it. The pair of you was going at it for ages,' said Milla.

'Well he is my boyfriend.'

'I still can't believe you're going to be married!' said Pfannee.

'Yes…quite,' Galinda replied. Though, this was one of the thoughts that brought about the queasiness in her stomach. 'Perhaps not for a while. I am only eighteen after all.'

'I'm shocked,' said Shenshen, who finally seemed capable of raising her head off the table. 'Last night you were keen to get it done practically as soon as you've graduated!'

'Well I was drinking last night and not making much sense,' Galinda lied. She'd barely touched the disgusting punch.

Lunch dragged on, and Galinda was relieved when it finally drew to a close. It was considered impolite to rush off in such a hurried manner, but she couldn't help slapping some change onto the table and declaring, with as bright a false smile as she could muster, that she had some important obligations to attend to. Ignoring Milla's sceptical eyebrow, and Pfannee's mutterings of how some girls never made time for their friends, Galinda exited the café and stormed back to her room. She had ten minutes to collect herself before her next class, which was boring old History with Doctor Dillamond.

Elphaba was gathering her things already.

'I don't know why I bother,' Galinda grumbled, kicking off her heels and falling gracefully onto her bed. 'I must have had the same conversations with them one hundred times over.'

'You could always ditch them,' Elphaba responded.

'Elphie! How mean!' Galinda argued.

'Well you could. No one's forcing you to be friends with them.'

'They're not as bad as all that. Just, they say stuff about you and I have to pretend like I agree.'

'Again, no one's forcing you to do that.'

'It would be bad form not to! But Elphie, you know I don't mean any of it right?'

Elphaba grabbed a book and added it to a growing stack of them.

'I know, my sweet. You should get ready. Class is in five minutes.'

'You boring old thing, you,' Galinda huffed, but stood back up anyway.

Although History had never been her favourite, Galinda was even more distracted than usual. Her thoughts wandered to her friendship dilemma. She stared at the back of Pfannee's head, with its long, messy hair tied in a loose ponytail, and remembered the girl's words: _You wouldn't want to be seen as associating with her.  
_

She sighed and twiddled her pink pen in her fingers. She wondered what exactly would happen if she declared herself an ally to the green girl. In her mind echoed the voices of her peers laughing at her and taunting her with cruel words and remarks. Her stomach lurched. She had never been unpopular in her entire life, so why make a deliberate move which was certain to ensure such a thing?

_Because I care about Elphie and don't want to hurt her._

What an odd notion.

The bell rang and class was dismissed. Galinda left hastily, hoping that she would be able to escape unnoticed, but was deterred by an arm linking itself through hers. Suppressing a groan she glanced sideways and saw Shenshen walking at her side.

'How completely boring,' Shenshen grumbled. 'I mean, who cares about the Quoxian trades of the seventeenth century?'

_Elphie would,_ Galinda thought. _She would say that these things are important to how we function today._

'Not me. History is more Elphaba's thing.'

'That green bean knows absolutely everything, doesn't she? And not to mention she's completely obsessed with that old goat, though why is beyond me.'

'She cares a lot about Animal rights. In fact, she's passionate about them. You should see the way she talks about it in our room. She goes on and on without stopping. I don't know how she can know so much to keep up like that, but it's amazing.'

'Tedious, more like!'

'Well I suppose an airhead like you would think so!' Galinda snapped.

Shenshen lurched her arm out of Galinda's.

'What a dreadful thing to say!' she declared.

Galinda recoiled; she hadn't meant to, but it had suddenly coalesced in her brain that that was exactly what Shenshen was.

'A dreadfully honest truth then.'

'Galinda Upland, I cannot quite believe you! I think you have been quite influenced by having the artichoke in your room! I daresay your temper is quite as bad as hers.'

'Well maybe I'm just sick of hanging around you brainless idiots!' Galinda cried, and then pushed past Shenshen and rushed away.


	3. A Plan of Action - and its Consequences

**Chapter 3 – A Plan of Action – and its Consequences**

_'I love you,' says Fiyero, and Galinda averts her eyes._

_'I…' she tries, but her lips will not speak dishonestly. Better to lie by omission; to not say anything._

_'I love you,' Fiyero repeats, and his voice begins to change as he speaks the words again and again. Galinda looks up and sees green spreading across his face. It trickles down his neck, arms and body like shiny wet paint. His appearance morphs – slight curves jut from the hips and cascades of dark hair tumble down to the waist; dark chocolate eyes glint with sexuality._

_Galinda smiles._

_'I love you too, Elphie,' she says._

_Then the green girl takes her hand, draws her in and kisses her. Galinda kisses her back hungrily. They tumble onto a bed with white silk sheets and surrounded by candlelight and roses. They both wear elegant peignoirs but it isn't long before clothes are thrown off and tossed to one side. Their movements are synchronised, like liquid, like perfection. Her Elphie's skin is oh, so soft, and those lithe fingers are heaven as they caress her intimate areas. She opens herself up willingly, allowing her Elphie to enter her with ease and stimulate her until she is so overcome that she screams with unadulterated pleasure._

_'Elphieeee!' she cries as she reaches her climax…_

.../...

Galinda sat up too quickly and felt blood rush to her head. The room span around her and she squeezed her eyes shut. As soon as the room was still again she leapt out of bed, raced into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.

_I did not just…_

Her eyes sought out her still sleeping roommate whose black hair poked out from the top of her blanket. Elphaba could never find out about this or Galinda would die from humiliation.

She also felt incredibly guilty.

She perched herself in front of her vanity and gazed at her reflection. Her lips and cheeks were flushed and her hair was a wreck, as though the real thing had just occurred. She frowned. This was how she was supposed to look after a night spent with Fiyero, not after a sexual dream about…

She would have to do something about it. A date with her boyfriend would be the perfect way to eradicate such a memory. Dinner, followed by a night in, just the two of them. It was probably a good time to move things along a bit further. They'd dated for a few months already.

With the plan in mind, she got ready to go about her day. When Elphaba awoke, Galinda felt too guilty to look at her let alone speak to her, and ignored Elphaba's teasing that for once, Galinda was the first to wake. She applied her make-up at record speed and left for breakfast, choosing a lone table in the corner for the first time in her life.

She caught up with Fiyero just before the beginning of her first class.

'Fifi!' she squealed as he rounded the corner. She embraced him in a hug and planted a kiss on his lips. 'I had the most fabulocious idea in the whole wide world!'

'And what would that be?'

'Let's go on a date,' Galinda declared.

'I think that's a wonderful idea,' Fiyero said.

They went to dinner that evening at an expensive restaurant in town called _Clandestine. _Fiyero, to Galinda's delight, had reserved a private booth. Upon the white silk tablecloth were a vase of roses and two sets of white gold cutlery and crystal wine glasses.

This was the part Galinda wanted to get out of the way quickly.

She enjoyed her poached salmon – it was cooked by the restaurant's master chef, one of the finest in all of Gillikin – but her thoughts travelled to Fiyero's room in Briscoe Hall. The dim candlelight casting shadows on Fiyero's handsome face. The soft, rumpled sheets getting kicked to one side. The moans of desire as she gave herself completely. Last night's fantasy would fade into a distant memory and she would finally realise that things were already perfect and not to be ruined by a mere curiosity.

She declined desert.

'Really? I thought you loved their tiramisu,' said Fiyero.

'I'm not hungry enough tonight.'

She wanted the tiramisu. She wanted Fiyero to take her virginity.

They left the restaurant. The walk back was short. Briscoe Hall came first, and then Crage Hall. When Galinda stopped outside Briscoe Hall, Fiyero looked at her, confused.

'I – I want to,' Galinda stammered, flushing red. Something was holding her back, and it vexed her. Eventually she sighed and took his arm. 'Come on,' she muttered and led him into the boys' dormitories.

'Oh…okay,' said Fiyero.

Their footsteps clanged through the building. They went to the top floor, where the private suites were located. Galinda would have been on the same floor in Crage Hall if she had not unwittingly given up her private suite to room with Elphaba. The private suites were even bigger than the shared rooms – an ironic fact considering there were less people occupying them. She couldn't help her envy that Fiyero had an entire double bed to himself and that it only filled a quarter of the space.

She all but shoved Fiyero into his own room, not giving much thought to his perspective of the situation, just knowing that she needed to do this for her sanity's sake. This must be desire, this desperation and determination; this overpowering feeling of want. Galinda almost looked demonic if not for being just too pretty to pull off evil.

She released an absurd laugh. Grabbed Fiyero by the collar. Kissed him heavily while beginning to rip off his clothes. They hadn't even made it to the bed yet. He was baffled and delighted by her enthusiasm, and let her continue. She pushed him backwards, falling on top of him on the mattress.

'I want this,' she growled, and removed his shirt completely, tossing it to one side.

It was right. She knew it was. What else would drive her into such a state? Trousers quickly followed the shirt, followed by her own underwear. The dress was irrelevant: she didn't want him wasting time ravishing her body, she wanted him _inside_ her. He barely had time to get stimulated before Galinda lowered herself onto him and started to move in a calculating manner. She knew the theory, and would execute it. She measured out each thrust, the speed, the pressure, aiming for optimum performance.

She was shocked to find that soon her muscles were beginning to tire. Her body was weak. The thrusting became a slow repetition, each one the exact same as the last. There didn't appear to be any sort of build-up. Wasn't that what was supposed to happen? Some form of ecstasy?

Fiyero seemed completely oblivious. He lay there happily letting her do her business, moaning occasionally with pleasure, clearly a lot more lost in the experience than Galinda was. He was nearing his climax, and Galinda wondered if she was nearing hers. She had never climaxed before and didn't know what it felt like. When Fiyero groaned with ecstasy, Galinda added her own loud cries and then collapsed onto the mattress next to her boyfriend.

_Now what,_ she wondered. Was she supposed to say something?

'Love you,' she offered.

'Love you too,' said Fiyero.

Then he fell asleep and Galinda lay there feeling confused. She had heard of people being in a stage of blissful content after sex, but instead she felt on edge. She looked across at Fiyero, feeling decidedly uncomfortable about falling asleep next to him but thinking it rude to leave. For hours she waited in silence, but became too restless to remain still. Guiltily she got out of bed and made the journey back to the sanctuary of her own dorm.

The click of the door was far too loud in the silent early hours. It screeched open, and slammed shut, and Galinda's shoulders sagged. She crept through the room, pausing to glance in the mirror, which reflected tousled locks, smudged remains of old make-up and stilted posture.

Shenshen had looked like this many times.

Galinda collapsed into bed and stared at the ceiling. The whole event had come and gone rather quickly. It felt odd that such a moment that had been anticipated throughout her teenage years was suddenly behind her.

It hadn't been what she'd expected.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Perhaps her youthful ideals had gotten the better of her. Perhaps there was no perfection to it after all, and the whole concept was completely romanticised. Perhaps that was why people did it less as they got older – because they'd gotten it out of their systems and moved onto better ventures.

_Or perhaps_ – a sneaky voice in the back of her head offered – _you would rather do it with Elphaba, wouldn't you?_

Her eyes flew open. That meant her plan had failed.

Her throat tightened and a guttural sob burst through the silence. She pressed a hand against her mouth, but it was too late – Elphaba had already sat up and was looking over at her. And how could Galinda bear to face her knowing that she'd just had this awful revelation?

Of course Elphaba, for all her negative traits, was not one for sitting around watching a girl cry. She was by Galinda's bedside in a flash, and Galinda rolled over so as not to have to look at her. The tears were heavy and forthcoming and flowed into her pillow, and by the time she managed to diminish them to sniffles, the pillow was drenched.

'It was supposed to be perfect,' Galinda stuttered.

'What was, my sweet?'

Galinda shook her head.

'I…I thought it would help. It was supposed to work. It didn't work…'

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Elphaba went to get her some tissues.

'Did you even sleep at all?'

'No, I couldn't, I…sweet Oz, I think I made a mistake, only it wasn't supposed to be a mistake, it was supposed to be perfect…'

She grabbed the tissues off her roommate and pressed them against her face, watching as they turned from pure white to dark grey.

'It was supposed to be passionate,' she explained more calmly. 'Fiyero and I, that is. I intended to get completely lost in the experience, but somehow I couldn't help thinking and thinking.'

'My sweet, allow me to clarify: am I correct in saying that you and Fiyero have had sex?'

'Do you have to be so _blunt?_ But yes; at my suggestion. And that makes it all the worse because I was the one who wanted it, and now I don't know what I want.'

She went red saying it. It was a half-truth again: she knew exactly what she wanted but was unsure if she could ever be brave enough to admit it. Perhaps it was best left alone and the desire would eventually die of its own accord.

'I think you pushed yourself a little far and did something you weren't ready for.'

'You must think me so stupid. I suppose I am though…I never could be smart about things.'

'Oh Glin, I don't think you're stupid. Misguided greatly, and really confused about something. Why don't you let me help y…'

'No!' Galinda interrupted. 'Elphie, I couldn't possibly tell you! It would be risking _everything!'_


	4. The Imperfect Couple

**A/N: Someone said in a review that they wants Elphie and Galinda to make love eventually. Now, I will tell you that this was not the intent of the story, and is not written into the 7 chapters. However, if the interest is there, then I will write an eighth chapter as a kind of epilogue to the story. Let me know in a review what you think.**

**This is a short chapter, but I had no reason to make it any longer, so there you go.**

**Chapter 4 – The Imperfect Couple**

_She lies in bed and is unable to move. She can only squint through her eyes at the ceiling. She tries to cry out, to lurch a limb, to do anything that will break this strange, half-awake state, but her body resists._

_ Her mind rebounds from wakefulness to lucid dreams and back again. Sometimes it is just her, but more often, there are flashes of other things. Green crystal Fiyero figurines dancing around in a circle, slowly undressing themselves to reveal a woman's voluptuous body. Hands all over her naked breasts, descending towards her pelvis. The ceiling of Room 22 emerging and fading as Galinda fights to wake up._

_ Elphie standing at her bedside. Looking down with sultry eyes. Tossing her black mane in the way Galinda could never teach her in real life. A lithe finger stroking Galinda's face, sending shivers down her spine._

_ GO AWAY! Galinda yells, and her voice echoes loudly. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_ But Elphaba doesn't. In Galinda's head she stays._

_.../..._

Galinda had never intended to be one of those girls.

The ones who got the goods and then ditched. The ones who messed around with people's feelings for no good reason other than their own insecurity. The ones who had sex with their boyfriends, and then left them.

She tapped her foot and stared around the empty classroom. Fiyero was late, and the waiting caused a series of flip-flops in her stomach. She both craved and dreaded his arrival. If only she could skip this part and get to the part where they were no longer together; but alas, she would have to endure. It was, after all, her fault – her consequence.

'Glin,' said Fiyero, entering the room.

'Fiyero,' she responded. He moved to kiss her and she held him back.

'What's wrong? Is this about last night? I thought you wanted to...'

'I did.'

Her statement was hollow. She had...or she'd thought she had wanted to. She hadn't been able to stop herself; hadn't given herself a chance to think about the consequences. And now look where that left her.

'You regret it,' Fiyero stated.

'No, I...' Galinda stalled. Did she regret it? In some sense yes, but the experience had enlightened her to things she hadn't known. Perhaps, in a way, the experience was good for her. 'I don't regret it, but...'

'But it wasn't right,' Fiyero interrupted.

A tiny shake of her head, and Galinda's face screwed up and hot, salty tears slipped down her rosy cheeks and spattered onto the floor, landing with a quiet plop. She breathed raggedly through her swollen mouth and spoke with a husky whimper.

'I wanted it to be. So badly. But...'

'There's someone else, isn't there.'

His voice was flat; his face unreadable. Fear punched Galinda in the stomach. Elphie, she wanted to say, but didn't dare. Instead she gave Fiyero a slow nod. Fiyero sighed and looked at the floor.

'Damn, that's...crap.'

Afterwards, when the matter was closed, Galinda sat through her next class with her head in the clouds. Feeling oddly alone. Catching sight of Elphaba at the front of the classroom and silently cursing her for being so – whatever – that was driving Galinda crazy. Her secret was weighing her down. She was unused to holding her silence but there was not one person she could turn to. Not her socialite friends who would blab to the rest of the school. Not Fiyero, whose feelings had been hurt because of her.

Not Elphaba, the object of her confusion and desire.

When class ended she escaped to the confines of her dorm, knowing that there were bound to be whispers of this latest development. She could hear in her head the stunned voices of Pfannee and Shenshen as they wondered why in Oz anyone would give up the Prince Fiyero Tigelaar. Galinda wondered the same thing. He had been the perfect boyfriend, and somehow it hadn't been enough.

_This isn't normal,_ she thought with stinging eyes. She didn't dare think she was not normal, but was helpless to deny the situation. If she was to apply it to herself, she would find herself labelled with a trait she'd thought was only meant for other, lesser people.

_I've found out a lot about what counts as lesser, _she thought wryly, thinking of her socialite 'friends'. _They are lesser for their ignorance, while I am lesser for these feelings._


	5. The Non-Judgemental Friend

**A/N: Special shout out to the user cuppasound for your lovely review and pms! :) Thanks so much! And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed so far as well. I do appreciate all of them!**

**Chapter 5 – The Non-Judgemental Friend**

_In her bed Galinda's fingers clutch her duvet like the world will end without it. Her eyes are screwed up tightly and soft whimpers escape her throat._

_Mean faces stare her down in the darkness, tormenting her with hateful words, their laughing voices hitting her from all sides. She shrinks back and curls into a trembling ball._

'_Leave me alone,' she pleads, but they point long digits at her and cackle. Their arms link and they form an army of giant cocktail dresses and tuxedos which tower over her._

'_No. You deserve to suffer,' says a voice. Galinda looks up to dazzling blue diamonds, brown hair and the most handsome face she's ever seen._

'_Fiyero,' she chokes, but her voice is thick and heavy; her cheeks are wet from tears. Around her the words echo in a painful circle: _'You deserve to suffer…you deserve…'_ and Galinda sinks to her knees in despair, knowing what a failure she is for letting this happen._

'_I'm sorry!' she cries. 'I couldn't help it, I'm sorry!'_

'…you deserve to suffer…'

_Then: A softer, more commanding tone that mutes those horrible words:_

'_Mine. She is mine.'_

_Galinda raises her eyes to meet the dark chocolate ones of her roommate. Elphaba is extending a hand towards her. Galinda is desperate to take it but looks around for her tormentors, whose muffled voices remind her of the consequences of her actions._

_Fiyero is staring at her condescendingly._

'_Us or her,' he declares. 'Choose.'_

But why,_ Galina wonders, _why can't I have both?

_In real life, Elphaba sits at her bedside, running her hands through Galinda's hair and telling her not to be afraid._

.../...

The closet was home to an untidy heap of chucked in, unfolded pink attire. The narrow spectrum of garish shades blurred before Galinda's eyes as she listlessly attempted to choose tonight's apparel. They all seemed to have become old, unoriginal and dull, even despite her many fashion escapades into town for the next big event.

She lifted the sleeve of one such garment, and let it drop. She loved pink with all her heart, but wondered if it was finally time for a change. A new colour might invoke a fresh burst of energy to enjoy these social events. Perhaps green…it wasn't such a bad colour after all; in fact, it was rather lovely.

She sighed and closed the closet door. It was no use. Inspiration had abandoned her, and she didn't fancy treading the tightrope with her friends. The emptiness of the dorm, the conspicuous quietness, the lack of a plan, gave way for ominous thoughts to plague her. She looked across at Elphaba's dull area of the dorm, willing it to disappear because maybe if she couldn't see it she could forget that the green girl was ever a part of her life.

What a cheap way out of her conundrum, she inaudibly scolded herself.

Even if she had that ability, she wouldn't have the heart to do it. Selfishly, she couldn't stand the idea of a life without Elphaba in it.

_I'll just go to bed then,_ she thought, but her stomach churned at the idea. Instead she sat on the corner of the mattress and stared at the bedroom door. She knew what she really wanted, but that was the thing she knew she ought not to be craving so badly – for Elphaba to walk through the door in that aloof way of hers with her nose in a book and a huge pile of school work under her arm. _Where is she anyway?_

Galinda squirmed and sighed – the silence was too much. Restlessly she got up and removed a bunch of dresses from the closet. One by one she shook them out and put them on hangers and restored them to their rightful places. Half an hour later, they hung in an organised line and Galinda stepped back to admire her handy work.

Well, that was a tiny part of the evening out of the way.

She groaned loudly and wondered why in Oz it was only seven thirty. Usually at this time she would be applying the finishing touches to her make-up, waiting in anticipation for Fiyero and fending off sarcastic remarks from Elphaba. Instead she grappled around for something to do that didn't involve sleeping or the OzDust ballroom.

_Is that all my life consisted of?_

Then finally, the sweetest sound Galinda had ever heard: the twisting of that rattling old doorknob announcing Elphaba's presence.

'Finally!' she exclaimed as the green girl strode in with the very posture Galinda had imagined not that long ago.

Elphaba looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips.

'I would have thought you would be – what is that term you use? – _glammed up_ by now.'

'I haven't the energy,' Galinda sighed.

'I'm surprised. You of all people always have the energy.'

'Just _don't_ ask.'

Galinda sat back on her bed. She had craved Elphaba's presence, but only now did she realise that the green girl would present something of a bother as she tried to fend off her unladylike thoughts. What she'd really wanted was Elphaba's comfort, but of course, Elphaba was the one person she couldn't turn to about this particular problem.

'You are quite the rainy day this evening,' Elphaba remarked. 'Usually that is my disposition.'

'I _said_ don't ask,' Galinda snapped.

'I only worry for you, my sweet. I don't like to see your bubbles disappear, not when I have become so fond of them.'

Galinda turned red. Her heart couldn't help but flutter, even if it was so wrong. She squirmed on the spot and looked away, as though such a weak action might remove such unstoppable feelings. Annoyed and angry with herself, she leapt off the bed and charged towards the door.

'Just leave me alone!' she yelled, and slammed the door behind her.

Her eyes were blinded by the fast coming tears. She raced past a few party goers who probably thought she was quite crazy and headed for the freezing outdoors. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, and found herself collapsing back into Elphaba's arms and releasing her anguish into the green girl's chest.

'Make it stop,' she choked and Elphaba hugged her tightly and led her, staggering, back to the dorm. Galinda didn't have the strength to resist.

'What troubles you so,' Elphaba murmured as she sat down and allowed Galinda to cry into her lap.

The safety of Elphaba's presence was too warm; too comforting; and Galinda felt as though she ought to pull herself away and be rid of it. She didn't. She couldn't bear to become disjoined from the other girl. And she despised herself for the inability to just do it like any normal person.

Elphaba probably thought her quite silly for being like this.

'You'll hate me,' Galinda whimpered.

'I couldn't hate you, my sweet. No matter what it is.'

There wasn't a drop of annoyance, not one witty undercurrent or sardonic display.

'Yes you could.'

'My sweet, you have such little faith. That would imply me to be just like those socialite friends of yours, and rest assured, I am not.'

'You wouldn't hate me,' Galinda sniffled.

'No, I would not, whatever this is.'

Galinda wondered how Elphaba could say such a thing without knowing the nature of the issue. She was positive that, the moment she let on anything about her feelings, Elphaba would immediately change her mind, but her heart concurred that it would be a sweet release to share the burden with the one person who maybe might not hate her for doing so.

'I don't know if I can, Elphie.'

'Then don't, my sweet. Not yet. Whatever it is, you're not ready to talk about it yet, but when you are, rest assured I will listen.'

They were the most beautiful words.


	6. Truth of Heart

**A/N: That epilogue I talked about writing? I'm writing it! So, lucky you guys I guess. :D Thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 6 – Truth of Heart**

_Hands grab at her ankles. Her body is whipped around by a freezing gale; her fingers grapple at the edge of a tall cliff. She digs her nails in hard, desperate not to fall. The hands pull and tug, trying to claim her, trying to seal her downfall._

'_Freak,' they all cry and their voices howl in the wind. Galinda can feel her fingers starting to slip and reaches for a higher rock. Her hand slides down the slippery stone in search for a ridge to cling onto. Rain tumbles down, drenching her body, washing away her beautiful exterior in favour of a limp, bedraggled creature._

'_Freak. Ugly,' they cry. 'Ugly freak. Sinner.'_

_Among the voices Galinda does not immediately hear the soft echo of something else. It whispers gentle words in her ears, claims that the awful words of the angry mob are false. The sweet murmurs slowly penetrate the soundscape, taking the forefront of the noise and overshadowing the cries._

'_They're right,' Galinda yells, and her voice gets carried by the wind. 'I am a freak.'_

'_They're wrong,' says the whisper. 'Look up.'_

_She looks up and sees her Elphie extending a green hand towards her. She hesitates. It would be much easier to let herself go and fall into the hands of the masses. Forget this whole thing had ever happened. Pretend like it is business as usual._

_Or she can take Elphie's hand._

'_Be strong,' Elphie says._

'_But I'm not!'_

'_Yes, my sweet. Yes you are.'_

_Elphie's voice sends a tremor down Galinda's spine. She looks uncertainly at the green girl, and then extends one hand and allows herself to be pulled up. Elphie sets her on the ground and wraps her in a hug._

'_I love you, my sweet. You're not a freak.'_

_And Galinda knows she has made the right choice._

.../...

Racks of sale dresses created a maze in which Galinda could easily lose herself among the bright colours and expensive fabrics. The boutique bustled with the likes of the wealthy Gillikinese on their weekly pursuit of the next exciting fashion trend of the week. The place was noisy and crowded. Galinda normally took delight in fighting the other Misses for dresses that were too good not to get (she usually won) but today she stood back, her eyes glossing over the racks.

_Elphie would hate all of this._

She could not leave now, though she badly wanted to. She would have nowhere else to go but back to her dorm, and there she would have to face Elphie, if the girl wasn't locked up in the library, or the isolation of a silent dorm and loud thoughts.

Earlier that day she had received a letter from her parents asking her to invite her boyfriend home for the holidays. Galinda had realised then that she hadn't even told them about breaking up with Fiyero. The letter had brought about a new set of worries: how would her parents ever understand her even being friends with a girl like Elphaba, let alone the fact that she was feeling things that went beyond?

She'd thought the shopping would distract her. She'd thought wrong.

Resigning herself to the fact that the day would be dismal no matter what, Galinda did take herself out of the boutique after all. Relieved of the noise, she wandered slowly back towards campus, shivering in the cold air even though she wore a fur coat. Or maybe the shiver was from the dread of facing her peers...of facing Elphie.

Crage Hall loomed within her sight. Instead of moving towards it she stubbornly turned the other way and headed for the grounds instead, her eyes trained on the ground beneath her. She bypassed Briscoe Hall and a couple of the other colleges, and was soon in an unfamiliar part of the university where there were a lot of trees. With a slight shrug, she sat down underneath one, hoping none of the Crage Hall girls would come her way.

She took her parents' letter out of her bag and read it again, the unwittingly awful words filling her with guilt. Her thoughts drifted towards imagining the looks of horror on her parents' faces if they found out about her – misdeed; abnormality; sin? She took a deep breath, tried to calm her mind.

Something moved nearby. Galinda looked up and almost growled in exasperation, cursing her bad luck. Of course it would be Elphie coming this way. She shouldn't have been surprised – knowing that Elphie was one for secluded spots – but why did she have to choose this particular secluded spot, today of all days?

Still, she couldn't help her cheeks flushing and a guilty surge of excitement in her chest. Her Elphie was coming towards her in that willowy way of hers, as though she was being carried by the wind. Her hair, for once down and not in that boring braid, blew around her face like a dark halo. Her brown eyes twinkled as they spotted Galinda, and one green hand offered a slight wave.

Galinda loved and hated the effect it had on her, and promptly burst into tears.

She was incredibly conscious of how stupid she must look, crying randomly out of nowhere, but if she did, her Elphie didn't make light of it. That, Galinda thought, was one of the things she loved most about her mysterious and complex roommate – despite Elphaba's harsh exterior, she never judged someone who was in distress.

It was exactly what Galinda needed right now, as she allowed Elphaba to embrace her and carry her through her secret burden.

'It's out of control,' she said quietly. She sat with her arms folded across her chest, and Elphaba's arm around her waist. 'I can't refute it anymore.'

Her Elphie didn't speak; didn't need to – Galinda knew she was listening. Galinda looked around warily for any passers-by who might bear witness. Fortunately there were none.

'I want to tell you, but I'm afraid the masses might discoverate my sin. It is the wickedest crime and yet it is a thing I cannot help. I suppose this is what people mean when they say one who is at the top comes crashing down from their pedestal.'

'I do not see you crashing, but rising,' Elphaba responded. 'Rising from the superficial masses and into the more selective plane of realism.'

Galinda gave her a watery smile.

'It is a lonely plane then.'

'Yes, my sweet, it can be.'

'I find that I can no longer be conventional. I am far too distracted by the exotic and unexplored. The pastimes I used to love have become unimportant; my relationships devalued – all except one.'

'And which one is that?'

'Yours.'

The confession garnered a twitch from Elphaba's lips.

'You have come a long way,' she said.

'I couldn't help it. It's like an unstoppable force pushed me into a confusing myriad of self-discovery.'

They got up and started to walk. Elphaba's arm did not leave its place around Galinda's waist. Galinda tucked her head into the crook of Elphaba's shoulder and neck and observed the university from a sideways perspective, so it was tipped over like her feelings. Her own arm slipped around Elphaba's waist and held onto her tightly.

'They all think I'm crazy, breaking up with Fiyero, and perhaps I am,' Galinda said. 'I couldn't love him like I was supposed to. But there are a lot of things I was supposed to do, but didn't,' she added, thinking of her and Elphaba's friendship. 'And there are also things I was not supposed to do, but couldn't seem to help myself.'

'I frequently find myself in the same situation,' said Elphaba. 'I never could keep my silence around others. I couldn't pretend to not exist, much as it would be better for everyone.'

'It wouldn't!' Galinda exclaimed. 'It certainly wouldn't be better for me.'

'You are quite unique in that opinion.'

'Well it's true. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it.'

They turned into Crage Hall, which didn't look half as imminent as before, though Galinda was conscious of the shocked stares which incurred as a consequence of daring to touch the artichoke. She focused on the destination and tried to ignore them, knowing that she was not succeeding nearly as well as Elphaba. Her movements were slow and conscientious; her eyes kept darting around in search of the next hostile glance.

_Stop being so superficial,_ she scolded herself, but continued to feel nervous nonetheless.

As soon as they reached the safe confines of their room, Galinda puffed a relieved sigh.

'They turn so quickly. All I did was dare to be near you, and already they stare. I can only imagine what they would do if they found out that I...'

She released herself from Elphaba's embrace and stared at her hands. The room was hot – or was it just the adrenaline pumping through her veins and causing her hands to shake? Why did her breath hitch as her Elphie took one of those hands inside her own and squeeze it with such a gentle reassurance? Why did her eyes lock into her roommate's with a paralysing compulsion that rendered her unable to tear her gaze away?

Why did her mind feel as though it was being ripped in half by her love of Elphaba and her fear of society's perception of her?

Why couldn't she drop her shallow disposition and just come out and say it already?

'Be strong, Glin,' said Elphaba, and Galinda could hear the echo of her own voice from her dream: _But I'm not..._

'Elphie I love...I...' She shook her head. 'I shouldn't. It's wrong. I'm not like that. Other people are into that sort of thing, but not me, I don't...I can't...'

'Yes you can.'

Galinda could see the imagined pedestal in her mind's eye. It was high up and swayed dangerously, teetering from one side to the other. She looked down from it and saw Elphaba standing at the bottom, extending her arms to catch her. She shuffled to the edge, heart racing, palms sweating, and leaned over, seeing bliss and hardship beneath her.

From her place of safe content she launched herself forward, into her Elphie's embrace, and kissed her hard, and with the kiss accepted any and all consequences of her choice.

And she knew, in an instant, that she'd made the right decision.


	7. Testing New Waters

**A/N: We have arrived at what was originally the last chapter! It's another short one I'm afraid, but I really just needed to round off the story. Anyway, the epilogue will be a lot longer. ;) I hope I did okay with this chapter. I did some last minute editing but I'm not sure if I'm really happy with it. Here you go!**

**Chapter 7 – Testing New Waters**

_The hushed voices whisper in a low murmur, but they are muted and dull. There is a line, and they are on one side; Galinda and Elphie on the other. The masses can only watch, and speak their judgemental words, but never act, never cross that barrier and break the blissful bubble of joy that Galinda and Elphie stand in._

_There is a wedding canopy. The girls wear white dresses and Elphie's hair is full of white flowers. Galinda cannot fathom how she wanted this with Fiyero – when she looks around, she sees only a faint impression of her old romance, a fading image of the boyfriend she used to think was perfect. Now real perfection stands before her, takes her hand and plants a kiss on it._

'_You are everything my sweet,' says Elphie. 'I vow to be yours forever.'_

'_Then mine you will be. I love you.'_

_And any remain of the muted background voices fades into silence._

_.../..._

Baby pink or rose pink – that was the question.

Hands on hips, Galinda frowned at her wardrobe choices. Her Elphie would love whatever she wore, but Galinda knew that she did not favour the ones of the tight, frilly, pink variety. She would smile and tell her that she looked wonderful, and Galinda would know she was telling the truth – but Galinda also knew that only the most superior apparel would cause her girlfriend to stare at her with that slight, narrow gaze which meant she was brimming with desire.

_Sod it,_ she thought. _Blue it is._

She took out another, more modest dress and smiled. Galinda knew, despite Elphie's lack of comment, that this particular dress was one of the favourites. She remembered the conversation from the first time she'd dared to bring it out from the back of the closet:

'I have not worn it in an absolute age for fear of looking like my mother,' she'd said.

'My sweet, if your mother looks anything like that, she must be an incredibly beautiful and elegant woman.'

'But it's so...grown-up.'

'And do you not wish to appear grown-up? You are hardly a child anymore. I daresay you have the curves to pull it off.'

And that had been that. One tiny compliment from Elphie and the dress made it to the front of the wardrobe among the favourites, rather than squashed into non-existence. Galinda put it on and peeked in the mirror. Now that she'd worn it a few times she had come to see that the dress was, indeed, elegant.

She decided to leave her hair down.

Her Elphie, after all, loved her with her hair down – 'As opposed to those unnatural curls you always put in. Why in Oz does one need to curl curly hair anyway?' she had said on numerous occasions. Galinda had pouted, but had proceeded to leave her hair untouched more often. She had not been oblivious to the twitch on the corners of Elphie's lips as her girlfriend noticed what she had done.

Make-up, however, was not up for negotiation. She slathered the stuff onto her face, expertly using it to widen her blue eyes and chisel her cheekbones. The green girl didn't have the skin for make-up. Galinda had tried several times but had given up when Elphie had an allergic reaction to some eyeliner. She grimaced as she remembered the blisters that had formed on her Elphie's skin.

Finally, she was ready, and she sat on the edge of her mattress with her legs stretched out in that uncomfortable position. Her Elphie would be returning from the library soon to pick her up for dinner, and Galinda had to look perfect upon her girlfriend's arrival.

Some old habits would never be broken.

The rattly old doorknob twisted and Elphie strode in. She looked up from the stack of books she was carrying and glanced at Galinda with that narrow gaze.

'Beautiful,' she said, lowering the books onto her desk.

Galinda stood and stretched her legs. She flushed red as her girlfriend gave her an amused smile and a peck on the lips.

'No; you are,' she responded, but inside she was beaming.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: We've reached the end of the story! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate all of them. :) Here is the last chapter for all you naughty minded lot who wanted the Gelphie hot stuff to happen. ;) I hope you enjoy it! It's the longest one I've ever written.**

**Epilogue**

It took Galinda time and a lot of fighting with herself. It was the ultimate sinful act, the final reputation destroyer...

...but one destroyed reputation could lead to the build-up of a better one, could it not? After all, Galinda hardly wished to be viewed as her old self anymore. The baseless opinions of peers she would never meet again after graduation seemed distant and worthless. Only her beautiful Elphie's opinion mattered, and Galinda knew which version of herself her girlfriend preferred.

It took a few weeks to gel, but one day, all of a sudden, it made sense, and stopped appearing bad or wrong; and so Galinda was finally able to give herself completely and for the right reasons. She realised, as soon as she started to make love to her girlfriend, that her escapade with Fiyero had been misguided. _This_ was right – really right and not the right she'd thought back then. This time she didn't have to try and yet it was already perfect.

The act was a beautiful slow dance of bodies pressed together and offerings of gentle affections: sweet trails of tiny kisses which left lingering tingles of desire; the stroke of a finger across a wanting breast, causing it to stand to attention; goose pimples on skin and soft, hot sighs blown into the crook of the neck. Each act given ample time to play out, but nothing whatsoever measured.

There was no space for Galinda to wonder how she thought she could have been with Fiyero – he evaded her thoughts completely, lost to the sight of sweaty, dazzling jade, midnight silk tresses and dark chocolate irises which gazed at her like the world would end without her. There were no mocking voices in the back of her mind telling her she was evil or hated for her behaviour, but blissful silence broken only by soft moans when one of them could not contain their love for the other. Galinda would later reflect that such a pure and loving act couldn't possibly be wrong, but right now there was no right or wrong; just the ripple of her silk sheets as the two girls' bodies squirmed beneath, taking turns to dominate and submit, voicing their desires and exploring possibilities.

The touch of her Elphie's skin was nothing like those rough men her old girl friends dated: it was the cleanest, softest skin in existence, more so than Galinda's own. There was not a hint of sickness present, or contagion, or uncleanliness, but smooth limbs with no blemishes save for a single faint line across her lower belly. What it was, Galinda was certain to find out later, but now she kissed the blemish and moved further south to complete her goal.

She fumbled uncertainly but it didn't matter. Her Elphie didn't know any more than she did about how these things ought to work. She acted on instinct, adjusting her movements on Elphie's direction, eventually settling into a rhythm that seemed to please her girlfriend. She felt the warm wetness of her Elphie's folds, an odd but pleasant sensation, and caught sight of a small nub beginning to poke out from under a hood. Galinda looked with fascination at the swollen area and felt a surge of excitement. Her fingers brushed against it and her Elphie succumbed to a loud moan.

Galinda traced the area carefully, taking in the slippery sensation of the milky white substance on her fingers, the presence of dark hair that covered the area, and the sweet, mild scent as Galinda drew her face near. The whole time, her eyes did not leave her Elphie's, whose head gave the tiniest nod of consent as her thighs parted further. With a surge of bravery, Galinda slipped one finger inside and experienced the slick walls of the indoors, saturated with the milk of Elphie's desire. She slowly stroked the walls, grinning when her Elphie was unable to restrain herself from crying out.

Her lips were near, and she hesitated as she wondered if she dared to taste it. The fingers of her free hand continued to rub the swollen clit. Galinda had tasted her Elphie's mouth, but now she wanted to taste her in a more special and intimate way. She lowered her face with anticipation and allowed the clit to enter her mouth, then wrapped her tongue around and sucked it.

Her Elphie gave a guttural cry.

The girl Galinda had dreamed of – the very one who had hated her on their first meeting – crying in a way that could only mean total and utter adoration. The girl she had struggled with her feelings for, fantasised about, fought with herself to be with, giving Galinda everything of herself, despite the world giving nothing to her.

She sucked harder. Continued stroking the walls. Added a second finger.

More cries.

_I'll give you everything, _she thought as her hot breath wafted over Elphie's vagina. Galinda licked her lips, savouring the sweet taste, and then resumed her activity, synchronising her movements with her girlfriend's bucking hips. _Everything._

And everything she finally gave. It had started with one or two things: firstly, an acknowledgement that her feelings for the green girl were not hatred; then, a tentative admission of friendship, and finally, a confession of love as Galinda stopped denying her feelings and took charge of them instead. She offered not only her affections, but the great effort it took for her to break free of the phoney barriers that surrounded her mentality and blocked out her true self. In giving herself, she forfeited everything she used to be, and found that she was glad to be rid of it. And now, she gave her entire soul as she pumped her fingers harder and drew her Elphie closer to her first climax, the first amalgamation of their bodies through lovemaking.

She could hear the wild growl of her Elphie's normally smooth voice as her slim, green back arched. Hands found their way into Galinda's messy mane, forcing her face closer. There was barely space to breathe – she panted short gasps whenever she could, all the while continuing her crusade.

Then Galinda felt a contortion of inside muscles around her fingers. There was not a second of doubt, not one questioning thought: she knew, from the sudden influx of rhythmic spasms and Elphie's loud screams, that she had achieved in her girlfriend the thing which she was now certain she had not achieved with Fiyero.

The thing she wanted to experience for herself.

She didn't have time to voice her desire, but didn't need to because just as soon as her Elphie's climax was over, the green girl heaved herself upright. Her introverted poise was lost to wild scrambling around as the girls frantically repositioned themselves. The sheet became victim to hard kicks and shuffles, and slid onto the floor, forgotten. Galinda flung herself backwards onto the mattress, spread herself like a starfish and raised her head to look at her hot, green lover.

'Get on with it!' she screeched, and her Elphie complied with a hard kiss on her lips, begging the girl to allow entry into her mouth. Galinda slackened her jaw eagerly and wrapped her lips around the tongue, hungrily engaging it in a passionate fight. Her manicured nails scraped Elphie's back as Galinda dragged her so close that their breasts brushed against each other. Green fingers traced Galinda's sides, reaping an involuntary shiver from the blonde.

All of a sudden, there was a hand beneath her where there had previously been thin air, grappling at her nether regions, eliciting a surprised gasp as Galinda's body rapidly heated in response. She broke the kiss in a heavy pant, screwing up her eyes as Elphie's lips trailed down her body, soon converging with the hand, the two together bringing an astounding force of excitement. Galinda might have been floating on a greater plane of existence where her only notions were the sight of her girlfriend working her divine magic, and an untainted stupor which rapidly built up to a tipping point.

When the moment came, she screamed her frenzied outpour, hands grabbing the mattress and body parts, torso and hips thrashing riotously, eyes squeezed shut, almost crying. Rippling contortions seized her insides, flooding her system in a way she could never have fathomed.

Then, she collapsed dead on the mattress, panting heavily, and locked eyes with her girlfriend. Took in that green face with eyes so filled with love and sexuality. Stared at the beautiful body which had given her so much pleasure.

'I love you,' she said.

Of this, she had no doubts whatsoever.


End file.
